heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sera(Dragon Age)
Sera is an elven archer and companion in Dragon Age: Inquisition. She can be recruited during the quest A Friend of Red Jenny and is a potential romance option for a female Inquisitor. Involvement Dragon Age: Inquisition After The Inquisitor meets with the Chantry and templars at Val Royeaux, an arrow with a message attached lands nearby, giving the locations of three satchels with instructions. Should the Inquisitor choose to follow these clues, resulting in confronting an Orlesian nobleman, who assumes that the Inquisition was targeting him. Then suddenly, Sera reveals herself and executes the noble with an arrow. She then introduces herself to the Inquisitor and offers to join the Inquisition to fight for those stuck in the middle of the chaos. While in Haven, a Herald who is not a Rogue may ask Sera, through a dialog option, to open the locked doors in the lower level of the Chantry. At Skyhold, Sera will surprise the Inquisitor by planning a picnic on the roof (only if your approval is high enough). Sera tells the tale of how her foster mother, Lady Emmald, lied to her about being unable to make cookies and kept the truth about buying cookies from the baker by telling her he baker hated elves. When she discovered the truth, she resented Lady Emmauld and had an aversion to cookies ever since; calling them "pride cookies" because it reminded her that her foster mother elicited an unwarranted hatred between her and the baker and made her insecure about herself just to protect her own pride. She tells the Inquisitor she wants to make better cookies so she can overcome all the issues she associates with them and like them again. At any time, the Inquisitor can ask Sera to leave by telling her that she doesn't fit in with the Inquisition. If Sera's approval is too low, she confronts the Inquisitor and calls them an expletive. She expresses her disapproval of their abuse of power and is concerned life won't be "normal" again. If in a romance with the Inquisitor, she breaks up with her. The Inquisitor can threaten her or tell her to leave which causes her to leave the Inquisition. Alternatively the Inquisitor can convince her to stay for the sake of the "little people" she wishes to protect. If her approval continues to drop, she will eventually leave the Inquisition on her own. Trespasser Two years after Corypheus' defeat, the Inquisitor can meet Sera before meeting the Exalted Council. She invites the Inquisitor to partake in playing some pranks on people by throwing pies at random passerby's faces. Afterwards, they discuss possible changes to the Inquisition once the Exalted Council is over and invites the Inquisitor to be a Red Jenny. When Maryden Halewell starts singing "Sera Was Never", Sera breaks her lute calling the song creepy. In the end Sera went back to her life as a Red Jenny. If Cassandra Pentaghast or Leliana is Divine, she offers the services of the Friends of Red Jenny to the Divine should the nobles get out of line. If not romanced, she has a romantic relationship with Dagna whom she affectionately nicknames "Widdle". Romance The player can start flirting with Sera soon after recruiting her into their party. Upon welcoming her into the Inquisition, the player has the option to tell Sera that they think they'll like having her around and they hope she feels the same. If the Inquisitor is female, Sera will flirt back. She will also mention that she'll need to start calling the Inquisitor something other than "Herald". If a female Inquisitor has flirted with her at any point, Sera will approve if she's asked about herself. She will flirt back, saying "Oh, yeah? Interested, are you?" Although Sera's romance is available for all female Inquisitors, she will respond to the Inquisitor differently depending on their race and class. For instance, Sera expresses a particular fondness for female Qunari. (In her words, "Woof.") Alternatively, she has the hardest time opening up to a Dalish elf Inquisitor, due to her distaste of everything "elfy". Sera is also scared of magic and will express distaste about the Inquisitor's magic use if she is a mage, such as asking the Inquisitor to use less magic use once they've chosen a specialisation, although the Inquisitor can gain approval by reassuring her that they'd never do anything to disappoint her. As the romance progresses, Sera will express that the Inquisitor is an exception to her beliefs about magic during party banter. After the Herald reaches Skyhold and is titled "Inquisitor", they can begin to pursue their romance with Sera more seriously. Sera will pull the player aside and congratulate them on their title, as well as express concern about The Elder One and what he means for her religious beliefs. During the conversation, she will say, "How pretty are you that I actually think this shite is possible?" If the Inquisitor flirts back, Sera will say that they should "see how things go" in terms of their relationship. After that, the Inquisitor is able to ask Sera at any time about where their relationship might be going. If Sera does not have high enough approval to pursue the relationship, she will continue to say that she needs to get to know the Inquisitor better. During this time, the Inquisitor can bring Sera along on missions in order to raise her approval. One opportunity for large amounts of approval comes after the completion of Sera's personal quest, when the Inquisitor can support Sera's actions or tell her that she caused too much harm. If the Inquisitor supports her, Sera will greatly approve and say that she is not used to "that acceptance thing you're doing". She'll say that the "Lady" Inquisitor is on her good side, and that she hopes that it lasts. As her approval improves, a cutscene will occur where Sera tells the Inquisitor that the Inquisition needs pranks. If the player takes part in each prank, Sera will slightly approve. At this point the Inquisitor should have enough approval to officially begin the relationship by asking about where their relationship is headed. This will prompt a cutscene where Sera will say that she's noticed the flirting and seen the looks that the Inquisitor has been giving her. She will tell the Inquisitor that she likes her and doesn't want to share her. The Inquisitor can choose to decline the romance during this conversation, officially begin the romance and leave to go have sex with Sera, or begin the romance but state that she wants to wait before they begin having sex together. Sera will also start calling the Inquisitor a random nickname during this conversation. If the Inquisitor responds negatively to the nickname, Sera will change it to a different random nickname, but she will only do this once. After the relationship officially begins, the Inquisitor is able to kiss Sera any time she wants to when she's in Skyhold. Once Sera's approval is high enough, there will be a cutscene where the player eats cookies on the roof with Sera. After this cutscene they are also able to spend time together on the roof at any time the player chooses. If the Inquisitor takes Sera adventuring, Sera will occasionally make passing references to their relationship during party banter, or make comments that prompt the Inquisitor to remark upon it. For example, Sera will propose a plan to Blackwall wherein she seduces a hypothetical man. The Inquisitor will object and Sera will then explain that at the point in the plan when the man proposes sleeping with her, Sera will tell him that she prefers his wife and then punch him in the face. Eventually, Sera will mention to the Inquisitor that she bought them a hat. While the hat ended up being stuffed with apples in an attempt to mock Corypheus, the gift begins to make the Inquisitor wonder if she should give Sera a gift in return to express her fondness. The quest The Woman Who Wants for Nothing will begin, and the Inquisitor must ask the other members of the Inquisition if they know what type of gift she can buy Sera. While most of the Inquisition will make negative comments about the Inquisitor romancing Sera in response, talking to everyone is the only way that the quest can be completed. Most companions will not have any suggestions, but Vivienne will sarcastically remark that the Inquisitor should just shave her pubic hair to say something crude. The Inquisitor can agree or decline. If the Inquisitor rejects the idea in conversation with Vivienne, Dorian Pavus will also suggest it. Regardless of the Inquisitor's choice, she will need to talk to Sera after she has finally talked to everyone else in the Inquisition. When the Inquisitor mentions that she asked everyone for a gift idea but has no idea what to get, Sera will respond gleefully pleased over the fact that the Inquisitor talked to anyone at all about their relationship. The fact that the Inquisitor told everyone that she's the Inquisitor's lover makes her delighted, and she claims it's the best gift ever. She pulls the Inquisitor to bed as thanks, and the screen will fade to black as they kiss. If the Inquisitor agreed to Vivienne's idea instead, a scene will show a naked Sera and Inquisitor in bed with Sera laughing in disbelief that the Inquisitor shaved something into her pubic hair. Sera will fall off of the bed in laughter and pull the Inquisitor down with her. When the Inquisitor approaches Sera later in the game, she will angrily tell the Inquisitor to leave her alone before attempting to storm off. The Inquisitor will follow Sera, demanding to know what she did wrong. Sera will say that she had a dream where the Inquisitor died. She claims that dreams show stuff that she doesn't want to think about. She will spend some time yelling at the Inquisitor about things in their relationship that piss her off, but she will gradually imply that she's actually angry about the fact that she's falling in love with the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor can point this out to her, or end their romance then. If the Inquisitor points out Sera's overuse of the word "love" in her angry rant, and tells Sera that she loves her back, Sera will respond by angrily tackling the Inquisitor around the waist as the screen fades to black. There will be a short scene afterwards where the Inquisitor and Sera are drinking together as says, "We really need a bigger gap between fighting and kissing." After the Inquisitor defeats the Elder One, Sera will join the Inquisitor in her chambers when the Inquisition celebrates at Skyhold. Sera will confess how much she loves the Inquisitor's ability to stay herself despite all of the "Herald" stuff, and she can't wait to continue to stay by the Inquisitor's side. The two of them will walk out on to the balcony, looking over the beautiful landscape together as the scene fades to black. Trespasser If the Inquisitor is still in a relationship with Sera during the events of Trespasser, Sera will ask the Inquisitor to marry her. The Inquisitor can either say that it's enough that Sera is with her, or call her a loony and say, "All the yesses. Every frigging one." Allies *The Inquisitor *Dorian Pavus *Leliana *Cassandra Pentaghast *Cullen *Blackwall *Varric Tethras *Iron Bull (Determinant) *Cole *Josephine Montilyet *Vivienne Enemies *Corypheus *Samson *Calpernia *Solas *Viddasala *Saaras *Iron Bull (Determinant) Appearances *Dragon Age: Inquisition **Trespasser Category:Female Category:Elves Category:Red Jennies Category:Inquisition Members Category:Dragon Age Category:Dragon Age Inquisition Category:Love Interest Category:Alive Category:Inquisitor Companions Category:Archers Category:Rogues Category:Fereldens Category:Blonde Hair Category:Grey Eyes